tradelandsfandomcom-20200213-history
Atlantis Event
Atlantis was an event in Tradelands. Until May 1st, players were able to accept quests from two quest givers located in each factions island. "Ancient artifacts from the lost kingdom of Atlantis have eluded adventurers and treasure seekers alike for thousands of years. Fortunately, rumor has it that clues to their whereabouts have mysteriously surfaced on the shores of Roblox! Dive deep into the Roblox Atlantis Event, sponsored by McDonald’s® Happy Meal, and complete the missions below for a chance to earn exclusive virtual prizes on Roblox from now until May 1st!" ~ Roblox Event Page The ROBLOX event is now officially over. The Shortest Short Sword Quest The Shortest Short Sword quest asks the player to help the Old Captain retrieve missing parts to the shortest short sword. The Old Captain then sends you off to Whitecrest Fort jail to retrieve a part from one of his crew members. After retrieving the weapon part and telling the Old Captain you got it, he'll send you off to Nova Balreska's Fort Gallant jail to receive the second weapon part from another crew member. After receiving that weapon part and telling the Old Captain again, he'll send you off the Hallengard's jail to find his last crew member with his last weapon part. The final crew member will accuse you as a thief and ask that you pay 50 Doubloons to get the part. You must pay the 50 doubloons if you want the last weapon part. After receiving all the weapon parts, return to the Old Captain. The captain will now ask you to build him the Shortest Short Sword. to do so, go to the public anvil and select the Shortest Short Sword in the weapons category. Finally, return the completely build sword to the Old Captain and he'll give you a reward. Tip! '' * Players can rejoin the faction the captain tells yous to head to for quick travel. This works cause the Old Captain is on every island, and you already have the parts from the previous fetch quest to progress to the next one.'' * Before crafting the Shortest Short Sword, you must talk to the Old Captain to progress the quest to allow you to craft it. Sometimes it will glitch the quest. * To craft the Shortest Short Sword (Quest Item), head to the public anvil and look under the weapons category to do it. The Sunken Ship Quest To start the quest, talk to the Concerned Sailor. He'll then tell you to take a ship and sail to his sunken ship and check if his crew had made it out alive. Tip! * It is advised to "spawn a ship" to do this. After reaching the sunken ship, the player need to talk the the surviving crew member who will provide the player with a torch and a steel small sword. After he finishes talking, jump into the portal to be teleported. The Lost Lands After being teleported to the lost lands, the player must make their way to the main ruins. Talk to the NPC in the main ruins and he'll tell the player how to start the dungeon. The player will need to invite a crew of 3 to 4 people and have the leader touch the door. The players will now be teleported to the dungeon. Tip! * Before entering make sure you have a light source, a sword to attack creatures with, and any other consumables you may like to bring! * Use /invite Builderman, to invite players. Ex: "Invite Player" Dungeon Puzzles Roof Light Beam Puzzle In this puzzle the players must press on the buttons to direct the light (on the roof) through each of the crystals to the end of the room. Lever Puzzle In this puzzle the players must fend off a horde of floating guardians to get to the levers. The levers must be pulled at the same time to open the metal gate. Tip! * If you die you'll simply respawn! * Depending on how many players there is, a fourth lever will be needed to pull. Sewer Maze and Gem Room Puzzle In this puzzle the players must find the gem room. After finding the gem room, one of the players must find the exit door for the next step. * The player at the door will check if the white lights above the doors are lit. There are six lights to look at. * The player at the gem room will press on the buttons and wait to hear if the gem made the door lit or go unlit. Repeat the process until all lights are lit above the exit door and you'll hear the door open. Tip! * The gem order is randomized each time the puzzle is done. * The sewer maze can randomize where the metal gates are placed. Though the gem room and the exit door will always be in the same place. Parkour Puzzle In this puzzle the players must press on the buttons to allow each player up to the exit door. When reaching up to the top the players must pull both levers at the same time to allow the water to rush in. After doing so press the final button and the water will rise, leading you and your team to the exit. Tip! * Watch your stamina. If you run out you'll fall off! * If you get hop onto the exit stairs, swim under to the lower crossbeam to get to the stairs easier. * Depending on how many players there are, the button checkpoints will be different. * If the water glitches, try pressing the final button again to fix the water. Prism Puzzle In this puzzle the players must stand on the button to start the light beam. Using the prisms provided, line up the beam with the crystal at the other end of the room. Tip! * Press B to grab or drop the prisms! Final Battle In the final room the players will fight 5 - 6 floating guardians. After defeating all the guardians, the prize will be given. Optional Quest (NOT PART OF THE ROBLOX EVENT) In this optional quest for the Runic Sword, Tradelands players must help at least two players who HAVE NOT done the dungeon quest before. You'll need to do it three times to get all the Runic Sword parts. The Runic Hilt, the Runic Crossguard, and the Runic Blade. * To craft the entire blade together, you need to use a Custom Weapon Station. One can be found in players houses or be bought at Freeport. Looking through player houses for one is a much faster way. * Tradelands players no longer receive Runic Parts after being rewarded the three unique Runic Parts if they try and do it again. Though it's nice to help players out! Trivia * This is the Third event to take Place in Tradelands, after the PoTC (2016) and Ducktales (2017) Category:Events